The Titan Fallen
by AkumaKami64
Summary: A new being has appeared in Hueco Mundo. A being with a soul like no other. Now all the worlds must bare witness to the power of The Titan Fallen.
1. Chapter 1

The Titan Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Teen Titans

Summary; A new being has appeared in Hueco Mundo. A being with a soul like no other. Now all the worlds must bare witness to the power of The Titan Fallen.

Idea made by flood125

A.N. Not Betaed.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating to English

A creature opened his eyes, which were green with black sclerae, to see an endless desert of white sand and white trees, making him think of bones. It appeared to be night, but the half-moon didn't move. The creature looked at it's body and saw what looked like white armor covering every inch of its body. His body was humanoid and perhaps a little small if he stood next to an adult human, since he was barely over five and a half feet tall. If he had a reflective object, he would see that his mask appeared to be a cross between feline and canine. **"What am I? Who am I?" **He asked himself, before being bombarded by information.

Hollows, Shinigamis, Quincys, Soul Chains, Spiritual Pressure, thirteen court guard, Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Seireitei, Soul Society, and many other things seemed to just appear in his mind. He paused his thinking as he looked himself over again and found that he had no hole in his body any where. He also noticed no insatiable hunger for souls. He found this all strange and confusing to his current knowledge. Another bit of information came to his attention. Some about a Shinigami that had betrayed his own kind-or was going to at least- and making an army of Arrancars, Hollows that have broken their masks and received Shinigami powers. This thought made him blink with curiosity.

He reached up to his mask and gently tugged at it. To his surprise, he felt the armor recede into the mask. The first things he noticed was that his hands had claws and his skin was green. He didn't appear bulky or scrawny, but had a decent amount of muscles. He thought for a moment and put the mask back on, deciding that a Hollow without a hole was less suspicious then a naked, green-skinned human.** "Still don't know who I am, or was in this case,"** He muttered to himself before getting a second bombardment.

Random images ran through his head. A green monkey springing towards him. A boat wrecked in river. So many more came and none provided an answer. The most prominent was of four people. One was a Caucasian boy, the only normal one of the four. Well, as normal as you call a teen trained for stealth and dressed as a traffic-light. The other was of African decent and older then other, and had robotic replacements for most of his body. The last two were girls, both with beauty that could rival and surpass goddesses. One had orange skin, green eyes, red hair, and an orange two piece that left little to imagination. The last had his attention the most for some reason. She had purple eyes and hair, grey skin, and wore a black leotard and blue cape.

Suddenly an actual memory played through his head. All he saw was a strange hollow standing before him, snarling in rage. It had goat like lower body and a human like upper body. It's head was like some kind of reptile and had four hollow eyes. It's hollow hole was right above it's stomach. **_'That must be the last thing that happened to me before I became a hollow. Hmm, maybe it's best I not think to much about my old life, after all I'm dead. Now, what to call myself? Not hollow, not a plus, not a shinigami, or anything else I have in this head of mine,' _**He thought to himself, before smiling,** "Well I think I was a plus until that hollow came around then became something like a hollow. I guess Fallen could work. Damn that's a crappy name,"** The newly named Fallen muttered to himself as he looked around, trying to decide on what to do now.

He could sense something close by, something odd. Kind of like himself. He turned around and saw a lump of sand moving. He walked over and swore that it was shaking. He stuck his fingers into and felt something. He pulled it out and was surprised by his catch. In his hand was something that looked like a Hollow, or Arrancar more accurately since it looked completely human. She was between twelve and sixteen, depending on if she was a later bloomer or not, and had a white cloak as her only clothing. Her mid-back hair and eyes were purple, but her skin was very pale. This meant she probably wasn't the girl in his memories. She stood a few inches smaller then him. Her hollow mask was like a head protector on her forehead and it's design reminded him of a dove. Her eyes were wide with confusion and fear as she stared into the green eyes behind Fallen's mask.

**"Who are you?" **He asked, sounding a bit threatening with his deep voice.

"I-I don't kn-know. I ju-just woke up here. I'm sorry if I'm on your territory! Please don't eat me!" She begged as she closed her eyes and waited for him to eat her. Imagine her surprise at his next sentence.

**"I'm not going to eat ya!" **He grumbled to himself as he stared at the girl intently, **"I also just woke here without a name. Are you going to give yourself one?" **He asked, tilt his head in curiosity. This made him seem slightly cute, even with the mask one.

"Umm, wo-would you give me one Mister..?" She asked, at a lose as to what she should call him.

Fallen chuckled to himself,**_ 'Just like a toddler.'_"I call myself Fallen. Yes I know it's crappy, but-"**He was surprisingly cut off by his new acquaintance.

"It's not bad! I think it fits you perfectly for some reason," She said, not quiet sure why she said it.

**"Hmm, well I think I can come up for a better name for you," **He commented as he stared at the girl for a moment, before a name came to mind, **"Arella," **He said with a smile as he saw the newly named Arella smile widely at him.

"I love it! Thank you Master Fallen," She said with her head bowed.

Fallen blinked at this, **"Master?" **He asked, suddenly confused.

"I had some weird things flashing through my head earlier about all kinds of stuff. One was about that when one hollow spares another, the spared becomes the other's servant or slave if you prefer," She answered with an almost hopeful look on her face.

**"Umm, I'm not sure what I am, but I don't think I'm a hollow exactly,"** He said, a little unsure of what to do at this point.

Arella looked down at the ground with a sad face, "I know, I don't think I am either. I have no hole that shouldn't be there and no hunger for souls. Your energy felt a lot like mine though. Any way, I was hoping you could take me where ever you going," She looked pleadingly as he raised an unseen eyebrow, "Please! I promise I won't be a burden. I'll hunt hollows and bring them to you, I'll try and keep up with you the best I can, and..." She pause as a blush started to appear on her face, "I'll let you do whatever want with me and my body," She said as she removed her cloak, giving Fallen a perfect view off her young and developing body. She had absolutely no hair on her except for her head, eyebrows, and possibly armpits. Her skin had no flaw to it. Her breast were a humble high B Cups at the moment. She knew she was most likely setting herself up to be raped since she saw him take his mask off, but she found herself unable NOT to trust this stranger.

Fallen, who couldn't help but stare at the girl's naked body, had this one thought in his moment of surprise, **_'This hell is my heaven,' _**He found it incredibly odd this girl would offer herself up to someone she just met. He had to guess that this girl was a lot more scared of this place then he was. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure why none of this didn't scared him. Most people would be scared that they were in a near literal hell, yet he couldn't find anything to be scared of.

Turning his attention back to the girl that just pledge herself to him, he saw that her eyes were still closed and she was shaking slightly, in fear, **"Are you sure you want this Arella?"** He asked with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Yes, if you spare me and bring me with you, then my life would be the best payment I could give," She answered without the slightest hesitation.

Fallen sighed to himself, **"Very well Arella. I hope neither of us end up regretting it," **He said as the unspoken meaning reached her understanding, _**'I hope I don't end up abusing you.'**_

Arella rapped the cloak around her again and approached her newly appointed master, "Thank you Master, I hope I am of some use to you," She said with a smile, trying to cheer her master up.

Fallen smirked at Arella behind his mask, **"First thing Arella, calling me master isn't something you have to do."**

"I will try to stop if it becomes annoying to you Fallen," She said with a bow as she smiled, proving that she could call him by his name even if she was his slave.

**"Well, we best get going," **He said as he started going in one direction.

"Where to Master?" Arella asked curiously.

**"No idea, but it's probably far from here," **He said with a laugh in his voice.

**End of Chapter**

If anyone is wondering why Arella offered herself like that, she is basically asking him his help and that's usually not an easy thing to get in Hueco Mundo, even without that Hollow tradition. Well, I think you can all guess who Fallen is and a good idea of who Arella and the hollow is. Questions now- What is Fallen? What happened to him? Who is the hollow in his memories? Why does Arella trust him? What happened to them before they woke up here? Where will they end up next? What will they do?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Teen Titans

crazymexican- All in good time and yes.

Mcv- No it's not Raven. That Hollow will appear later.

code R.R- There's a bit more to it.

Idea made by flood125

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating to English

Fallen stared over the massive desert of Hueco Mundo from a small hill, his eyes slightly annoyed. He had been here about a month and he was already bored. He had been to the Gillian Forest under the desert and to several other places that could be deemed popular or famous in a sense. The only place he hadn't been to was a Las Noches and he didn't plan on going there. Not out of fear, but because of how annoying this supposed 'God of Hueco Mundo'-or whatever his title was- sounded. He had eaten a few hollows, about a dozen he believed, and gotten some more info. He didn't know if that was normal for a hollow, but hollows usually had holes, so it wouldn't surprise him much if it wasn't. Anyway, this Barragan Luisenbarn was arrogant due to his ability to control time, mainly aging his enemies into dust. Fallen didn't really care about how Barragan ruled or treated his followers. What he hated was the arrogance itself and its amount. Hollows usually had some, but not this much. Too much arrogance led to over-confidence, which led to incompetence, and incompetence shouldn't be allowed in a leader. If it wasn't for the simple fact that the lich-like hollow thought he was invincible, Fallen probably wouldn't have much problem with him.

Many might think that was hypocritical of him, as he had never showed any fear or respect to the higher level hollows, who never tried to eat him for some reason. He honestly didn't know how strong he was himself, nor did he really care. He wasn't afraid of death, but he hated this feeling of boredom on so many levels.**"Can't this Aizen guy just go rogue already! This war of his should be at least a little entertaining," **He grumbled in aggravation. There was also the chance of meeting this so called 'Soul King'.

"Master Fallen! I brought you something!" Arella called in a sing song voice.

Fallen instantly perked up at this. This usually meant that Arella had somehow captured a hollow. Arella appeared young, but she was without a doubt powerful. She proved that when she brought back a beaten but breathing wolf-like hollow that was ten times her side. It wasn't so much that she had beaten the thing, but that she had carried it all the way from wherever they fought. Times like that made him wonder if he really was stronger than Arella. Still, whatever she brought should at least have some decent information in its brain. Plus, the thought of a young, attractive, and barely dressed girl serving him dinner wasn't too bad either.

_**'I wonder if she can even HAVE sexual intercourse?' **_Fallen thought, having seen her naked, but he didn't know if anything could be used, besides the mouth. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know if he himself could do anything from his end. One thing he never found in a hollow's mind was anything that had to do with sex between hollows.

As he turned and approached Arella, he raised an eyebrow at the hollow. It wasn't a low class hollow or even a Gillian. It was an Adjuchas. It was a deer-like one, with brown fur all on the back half and some running up it's spine. The front half was grey skin. It's mask was deer shaped with long antlers, three horns curving in on both, and a small one on it's forehead. It had a red zigzag line going down from each of it's standard hollow yellow eyes. The oddest thing was that this hollow had a female scent, yet had a male deer-like appearance. If he had any, Fallen would have bet money she was a tomboy.

Another odd thing was that the injuries weren't Arella's style, which was basically repeating damage to the head or some other vital area. This hollow had bite and claw marks that were too big for Arella to have inflicted.

**"What happened to her?" **Fallen asked the smiling Arella that stood between the hollow and her master.

"Not sure. I found her like this, but I felt a Vasto Lorde in the distance. I think it might be following her," She said with a little worry as she looked off into the distance.

Fallen looked in the same direction and concentrated on the approaching spiritual pressure. It was indeed a Vasto Lorde and it had two more Adjuchas Hollows with it. He squinted his eyes and found his vision enhancing. He still wasn't sure what his abilities were, so it was trial and error mostly. He saw an Anaconda and a Lion following what he thought was a very attractive humanoid shark. From the scent and slightly calmer nature of their energy, they were all female.

_**'Please don't let them be some group of male-hating feminines,' **_He thought to himself, having grown tired of such beliefs after having to go through whatever thoughts a hollow had. Several of the hollows he had already eaten seemed to have irrational things against certain beings.

In an instant, the anaconda was wrapped around Arella, the lion was standing protectively over the dear, and the shark Vasto Lorde had a sword, resembling a giant sharks tooth, pointed right at Fallen right between the eyes. Fallen remained unaffected and Arella looked only curiously at the serpent that hissed dangerously at her from above.** "Calm yourself, Fish-Women. If you want the doe, then take her," **He said simply as he stared her in the eyes.

Harribel stared at the strange hollow before her worryingly. He was humanoid, implying that he could be a Vasto Lorde, and the mask was a weird mix of feline and canine. There was something very disturbing about him though, and it wasn't just because he lacked a hollow-hole. It was something that other's would dismiss as him being weak until they got closer. She couldn't sense his spiritual pressure. Or rather, there was none to sense. At this range, she should have been able to smell the smallest and weakest amounts, seeing as everything had at least a speck. Yet this...thing didn't give off any. It was very unnerving. If he hadn't spoken, she would have thought him to be a mere figment of her imagination.

"Tell me, what happened to Apacci?" Harribel said calmly yet dangerously and in a surprisingly human-like voice.

Fallen merely stared at her and shrugged,**"Don't know, Arella over there found her like this," **He said, incredibly calm about the weapon being pointed at his head.

Harribel searched his eyes for any sign of deceit and found none. She didn't move for a while, causing Fallen to grow annoyed,** "Look, if you're here to fight, then say so. Otherwise, get your baby-tooth out of my face before I break it myself," **He said, getting annoyed with the blond Vasto Lorde in front of him.

Mila Rose roared in anger at the disrespect towards her mistress,** "Show some respect you-!" **She shouted before stopping as Fallen directed a glare towards her. The most primal part of her mind told her to shut up and run or beg for mercy.

Fallen spoke in a deep tone that sent a shiver up the spines of all present,** "Do not try my patience, Little Lioness," **He said as his spiritual pressure seemed to pop out of nowhere and it was suffocating to the Adjuchas Hollows, especially Mila. It felt like something was tearing her apart and eating her alive, only for her body to regrow and the process to start all over again. Sun-Sun was gasping and struggling to stay up, even as Arella calmly wormed her way out of the snake's grasp and walked over towards her master.

Harribel was too shocked to react at the sudden appearance of power. Another shock was that the hollow in front of her was surprised as well, as if he didn't know he could do this. Then she voiced the question to the craziest theory she ever had, "How long have you been here?" She asked, causing Fallen to look at her again with a slightly bewildered look and the spiritual pressure to disappear again.

**"Ummm, about a month I think," **Fallen answered to the shock of the others, besides Arella.

**"Im-Imposssssible! No hollow could have gotten sssso ssstrong in that length of time!" **Sun-Sun hissed out in shock, losing her normal composure.

**"Who ever said I was a Hollow?"** Fallen asked with a near undetectable amount of amusement. He idly wondered if he had been an actor in his past life.

"What?" Harribel asked, her confusion increasing.

**"Certain Hollows can learn to hide their hole, yours being right between your breasts I believe," **He said, getting an small unseen blush from the Vasto Lorde, **"I, on the other hand, have no hole at all,"** He finished as the others looked at him strangely.

"Then what are you?" Harribel asked in her regular tone of voice.

Fallen stared at her for a second before answering, **"I am Fallen and that's all you need to know," **He answered in a voice of finality. He turned to leave with Arella following him as always. He paused a moment as he sensed something, something from the energy in the air. Something in his gut told him it wasn't in Hueco Mundo, and judging by the fact that the females who were preparing to leave-and keeping an eye on him- didn't seem to react to whatever it was, he was right. If he had to guess, it was in Soul Society. It was neither living nor dead, not Shinigami or Hollow and yet it was both of them without being either. He grinned, _**'Something that makes no sense. Such things can bring only chaos when it enters an equation. And where chaos comes, boredom is chased away,' **_He thought in an excited way. He raised his hand and seemed to swipe at nothing but air. Then to the shock of everyone, a great rift appeared in the air. It wasn't like a regular Garganta where blocks in the universe seemed to split apart, but more like something had violently ripped through it.

**"Tell me, what are the names of you and your friends, Fish-Women?" **Fallen asked with a look of interest in his eyes.

Harribel stared at him for a second, slightly annoyed at the nickname, her and the other's being prepared to leave right as the rift opened, "I am Harribel, the lioness is Mila Rose, the snake is Sun-Sun, and the doe is Apacci," She answered as she gestured to each of them.

Fallen looked at the male-looking doe for a moment,** "She a tom-boy?" **He asked nonchalantly.

Harribel almost sweat dropped at the question, "Yeah," She answered, finding it odd he figured that out without actually meeting her.

Fallen let out a small chuckle at this before walking into the rift with Arella hesitating only for a moment.

Harribel stared at where the strange creature had been. Somehow she knew, for better or worse, she hadn't seen the last of this 'Fallen' character.

**Soul Society**

Fallen looked around where he had appeared, it was an alley in he believed to be the Rukongai. He 'hmmed' to himself and tried to think of a way to become less noticeable, when he remembered he removed his mask. But there was still the problem of Arella and clothes. He brought his hand to his face and let the bone-like skin/armor recede before removing it. It dissolved into the air as he crushed it. He then looked at Arella and noticed something very shocking- Her mask was gone. She didn't even seem to realize it, but it was indeed gone. In fact, her energy now felt like a...shinigami? This was getting more and more confusing to him._ 'How many laws of reality am I going to end up breaking exactly?' _He thought to himself.

Surprisingly, he got an answer,_** 'As many as you'd like,' **_A deep, growling voice said in his head, causing his eyes to go wide.

_'Who are you?' _Fallen asked warningly.

'_**I'm hurt you'd forget me... I'm...' **_It answered, but its voice was mute when it spoke the names.

_'I can't hear you,' _Fallen said plainly.

_**'Irony. You can remember the name of someone you never actually met, but not your own,' **_The voice teased lightly,_** 'Worry not, you'll hear my name eventually,' **_It said reassuringly before leaving.

"Master?" Arella asked, growing concerned at the distant look in Fallen's eyes.

Fallen shook his head before addressing her, "It's nothing. We're going to need some clothes," He said, his voice now more human-like, as he scrunched his eyebrows in thought. He then picked up a scent, a Shinigami. "Arella, flare a little of your spiritual pressure," He ordered, getting a confused look but Arella still obeyed, releasing a tiny amount of spiritual energy. Just enough to get noticed.

Moments later a shinigami walked into the empty-looking alley. "Could have sworn I felt something-" He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. He struggled, but the attacker broke his neck in little time at all. A few minutes later, Fallen was wearing the uniform. Unfortunately, it was too big for him. Or it was until he started growing and aging until he was the right size. Yep, being him was interesting. Only problem now was him needing a zanpakuto to fit in. He looked over at the shinigami's sword at this thought.

_**'That won't be necessary,'**_The same voice answered as spiritual energy began to form at Fallen's hand before solidifying into a standard shinigami zanpakuto.

_'Well, whoever you are, you're certainly helpful,'_ Fallen thought with no reply.

Arella looked on in amazement at what her master just did. She had taken notice that her mask fragment was now gone just before the now-dead Shinigami arrived. The only explanation that made sense was that her master had somehow been responsible, intentional or not, as she felt no change when it had happened. She then remembered two facts: She was mostly naked and her master was green.

"Master, what about me? And your skin? And the body?" She asked, a little concern in her voice.

Fallen looked around for a moment and saw some clothes that might fit Arella all the way in the back. They were old and gray, but they would do for now, until he found something in her size any way. His skin probably wouldn't be a problem for a while, he recalled something from one hollow that had actually been imprisoned here and barely got away that one of the captains loved experimenting on members of his own squad- voluntary or not- and had a few freaky looking people as a result. Besides, he didn't plan on just walking around. No, he planned on being as noticed as little as possible, for now at least. He explained this to Arella, who nodded before looking at the dead body.

"As for the body...Well, I am wondering what Shinigami taste like," He said as Arella turned around to avoid watching the feast. As it would turn out, there were two ways for a hollow to devour something. They can just devour the spiritual energy or the body with it. Fallen seemed to enjoy eating the meat a little. He didn't this time due to the uniform he was wearing, but Arella wasn't taking chances as she walked towards the clothes. Beating and devouring was one thing, but seeing Fallen eat the meat off a dead being was still a little unnerving to her.

As Fallen finished his meal, he found he now knew the basic set up of the entire Soul Society, along with several members of the Thirteen Court Guard. Including one Aizen Sosuke, current captain of squad five. He grabbed Arella, who yelped in surprise, and jumped to the top of the building. He looked in the direction of a great wall and saw a fragment of it lift off the ground and started heading towards it. There he found a large ape like shinigami, was holding the wall up with one arm, as the other had been injured. He noticed a few others close by. Two of them were human, another was like a human but way too powerful to be a regular one, and a black cat that smelled like a female shinigami were standing just behind the entrance.

On the inside, he could see two beings. An orange haired boy, wielding an enormous cleaver being the one he sensed earlier. The other person he recognized as Gin Ichimaru, captain of squad three. The man was certainly creepy, something that Fallen liked in people. People like this scared others without ever doing a thing. They were the embodiment of what some might call a devil. A creature that could not be comprehended by regular people. A being that could bring your hopes up before grinding them into the dust with a few words. They existed with a reason only they themselves knew and would kill for that reason, because in that reason, they find a peace of mind that many sought after. It's also why they're called evil, because they live in a way that others can't understand or accept. Such incomprehension was the eternal fault of all mortal races.

_'Where the hell did that come from?'_Fallen thought to himself as he shook his head at that last thought. He looked up and saw the captain's sword extend before blocked by the boy, pushing him and the ape out of the gate. With all eyes on the injured pair, he made a dash through the closing gate. He heard the captain say, "Bye Bye!" as the gate closed. Fallen had to admit, Ichimaru had style. Not many can pull off that and still seem badass.

As Fallen raced towards the buildings and began jumping on them, he paused and looked at the distant figure of Gin Ichimaru. Gin merely waved as he turned and left, his grin never leaving. Yep, shinigami's are crazy.

Gin chuckled to himself as he saw the new comer leave,_ 'Hmm, what a polite and interesting fellow,' _Gin thought humorously as he left.

**End of Chapter**

Well, Fallen has had a confrontation with a Vasto Lorde and has entered the Soul Society. The reason why he thought Apacci was a tomboy was because she has antlers which only males are supposed to have. QTP; What is Fallen exactly? Or Arella? How powerful are they? What powers do they have? Whose side will they take in the war? How powerful are they? Who is the voice in Fallen's head? And why does Fallen seem to understand Gin so much?


End file.
